Wesley
Wesley '(ウェスリー ''Uesurī) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a zombified breakdancer carrying a beatbox, located in Stage 4 somewhere among the rooftops of the Fulci Fun Center. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for the Stage 4. Album Description Wesley was from a poor family so he made his own parachute pants out of garbage bags hoping nobody would notice. Information Basic Abilities *'''Increased Health: As a Named Zombie, Wesley retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Wesley requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Wesley is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Breakdance': Wesley will start spinning on the floor, causing anyone who comes near him to trip. *'Enemy Power-up': Wesley will cause other zombies to become more dangerous, in his presence. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Wesley with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'"Weak Spot"': The most exposed part of Wesley's body is his back. Getting behind him and performing attacks from that location are ideal to his defeat. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Wesley into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Wesley. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Wesley, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Wesley in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Wesley is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 4, who appears halfway upon the rooftops of the Fulci Fun Center. After Juliet and Nick escape a minigame, they enter a rooftop, where two Hazmats controlling a helicopter soon appear over their location. They inform them that should return home due to the late time, and then release a horde of zombies from their helicopter to attack them. After killing the entire first wave, Wesley will appear, exiting an elevator with a beatbox, while other breakdancer zombies follow him and the music. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 4 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above, in order for him to appear. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Wesley had gray skin, pupil-less eyes, blood across his face, neck, and knees, while he gurgled from the mouth. There are no visible signs of hair on his scalp, indicating that he may had been bald. His attire consisted of a white hat with a purple insignia, a purple shirt, a blue sweater, accompanied with blue gym shorts, beige sneakers, one visible sock on his left, and a golden chain necklace. Appearance In the game, his final appearance had the addition of blood dripping from his eyes. Personality All that was known about Wesley, was that he came from a poor family, attempted to blend in with the popular crowd (which might explain his hip-hop attire), and had visions of "Satan" during his death. Trivia *Wesley's ID has a typo, as it says he appears in STAGE4 as opposed to STAGE 4, missing a space. *Wesley is #22 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Wesley.jpg|Wesley's ID in the Zombie Album Wesley full size.JPG|Wesley's concept art In-Game Images Breakdancer and zombies.png|Wesley's Location: Rooftop Wesley.png|Wesley in gameplay. Wesley Collected.png|Wesley collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies